The efficient and precise storage of electronic data is one of the most important considerations of modern life. Businesses, schools and governments rely upon mass storage in daily operations. Consequently, mass storage systems have been developed to provide persistent and reliable data storage.
A typical storage system may include a computing appliance which may be operatively coupled to mass storage devices according to various communication protocols. A computing appliance may refer to a programmable machine capable of executing a list of instructions. A computing appliance may include a processing unit which executes instructions and memory for storage of data and execution instructions. A mass storage device may refer to devices for retention of data, including floppy disks, hard disks, optical disks, tapes and the like. In applications where mass storage is necessary, it is commonplace to store computing appliances within storage racks. A storage rack allows mounting of a plurality of computing appliances in an organized fashion. A storage rack may also ensure protection of the computing appliances and may allow for proper ventilation.
For optimal operation of a storage system, maintenance may be necessary. For example, components may require replacement. Additionally, new components may be required to support expanding data storage requirements. Conventional computing appliances include components which are mounted securely within the chassis of the computing appliance. A problem associated with a conventional chassis is the difficulty associated with maintenance of the computing appliance when components are mounted within the chassis in a conventional manner. For example, an information technology (IT) administrator (a person) may be required to physically remove a computing appliance from a storage rack, remove the housing of the computing appliance by unfastening a plurality of fasteners and further remove a particular component within the chassis of the computing appliance by unfastening additional fasteners and the like. Re-installation of a repaired component within the chassis of the computing system, re-installation of the computing system within the storage rack, and coupling of the various communication and power cables may also be similarly burdensome.
Consequently, an improved chassis for computing appliances of storage systems and improved arrangement of components within the computing appliance is necessary.